Fancy
by Lilith0376
Summary: The Bennett kids have just been invited to a fancy dress up party as their grandparents guest in England, but not everyone is happy with their costumes.


Fancy Dress Party

Meg is jumping up and down with excitement she and her brothers just received an invitation from their grandmother, Molly, in England to attend a fancy dress party. While she is happy her brothers aren't.

"A theme party? Is grandma out of her mind?" Bunji complains. "Yeah, theme parties are for Halloween." Eric agrees. While they are complaining JD is studying the invitation some more. "It's an 18th century French royal court theme party." He says looking at his siblings. "Solar! I'll be Marie Antoinette or Madame de Pompadour ." Says a very happy Meg.

"Why is grandma having a party anyways?" Bunji wonders out loud. "She isn't." JD answers. "What? If she isn't who is? Grandpa?" Eric questions him. "Neither; they have been invited to a party by a friend of theirs and we are their guests."

"That's even worse." Bunji complains. "Do we have to go?" Eric complains some more. "Yep and by the looks of it Meg already sent our RSVP." Eric and Bunji aren't happy and begin to chaise their sister all over the house promising not to hurt her too badly for making a promise on their behalf, which they don't intend on keeping.

Jack and Helen arrive home in time to stop their sons from going after their sister. "What's going on here?" Their mother asks them. "They want to hit me." Meg tells them before her brothers get a word in. Jack crosses his arms waiting for and explanation. "Look at this." Bunji says taking the invitation from JD. "And she already said we would attend." Eric adds.

"Why didn't you ask your brothers if they wanted to go?" Helen asks her daughter. "I was so excited I didn't think to ask them." She says feeling a little ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you, I'll call grandma and tell her you aren't going." She offers. "It's ok we'll go." JD tells her and gives his brothers a warning look not to say anything. That makes their sister very happy. "Come on we have to pack what we're taking." She says showing her brothers upstairs to their rooms.

Their parents just shake their heads at their kids. A few hours Meg is all packed and ready to go, but her brother aren't and with good reason; they aren't leaving until the next weekend. Over the next several days the kids speak to their grandparents in England as to what their costumes will be like including wigs and shoes.

The weekend arrives soon Helen and Jack fly their kids to their grandparents' home, before leaving they remind them to behave and not give their grandparents any problems. Molly and Richard Blackmore live just outside the city of Oxford in a large Victorian house full of antiques and a large library full of many rare books and JD's favorite place in the whole house.

Bunji's and Eric's favorite place is the kitchen where Molly keeps their favorite snacks on hand whenever they visit. The large Victorian garden is Meg's favorite place full of flowers, trees, bushes, a lovely gazebo and a water fountain. The garden is big enough to host a wedding, her wedding; she often dreams about it and how it will all look like but right now her toughs are into the coming party.

The kids have a very nice diner with their grandparents as usual JD leads the conversation with something very collegial in nature; both Molly and Richard enjoy their discussions with their eldest grandson. Right now they are discussing quantum mechanics; Eric, Bunji and Meg are listening in more than contributing, but soon they grow tired of the topic at hand.

"Can we talk about the party instead?" Meg suggests. "Yes, dear, what would you like to know?" Molly replies. "Where is it going to be? And who is attending?" "The party will be held at Lord and Lady Pinkerton's home." Richard answers. "Lord and Lady? I didn't know they we were going to meet aristocracy." Bunji says a little surprised.

Molly and Richard laugh a little before correcting him. "Lord Pinkerton was recently knighted by his majesty; the party is to celebrate his kinghood." Richard explains. "When are you getting knighted, grandpa?" Eric asks Richard. He laughs a little more before answering. "I don't know, but a printed list is posted twice a year with the recipients' names."

"So this was the first or second list?" Bunji wants to know. "It was the second, dear." Molly replies. "You have to wait until next year's lists, then?" Asks Meg. Both Richard and Molly nod. "Meantime it is almost time for bed, tomorrow we will take a look at the costumes." Richard tells his grandkids.

The following morning the kids have a typical English breakfast consisting of cereal and a fry-up. Afterward they drive to the costume rental shop where they are expected. "Mr. and Mrs. Blackmore, welcome, welcome." The tiny woman says shaking their hands. "Who are these lovely young people with you?" She asks looking over at the kids. "They are our grandchildren." Richard proudly says.

"Do you have the costumes ready for us, Hannah?" Molly asks her friend. The little woman takes them to the back of the shop where their party outfits are waiting for them. Meg is the first to try her costume a silk robe à la française or sack-back gown style in red with beautiful red-gold embroidery was chosen for her by her grandmother, the open bodice is filled with a silk satin stomacher embroidered in metallic thread lace and ruffles. Silk brocade red shoes adorn her feet a lovely blonde, curled powdered wig and a decorated hand fan add the finishing touches.

Next is a reluctant Bunji who at first refuses to come out of the dressing room, but after a little talking from his grandfather finally steps out for the rest to see. "I look ridiculous!" Bunji complains. His costume consists of a blue velveteen frock coat and knee breeches with silver trim at the edges, sleeves and breeches' cuffs. His black silver brocade waistcoat covers a white shirt its silk ruffles hang from the coat's cuffs, white stockings and black silk brocade shoes and a powdered wig complete his outfit.

Eric steps up to the plate he too isn't happy about what he's wearing. "Do we really need to wear all these?" "Yes, or it would not be an 18th century French royal court theme party." Molly tells him. Eric is pretty much dress like his brother with the only difference the color of their clothes; Eric wearing maroon velveteen frock coat and brown knee breeches the trim on his garments is gold his waistcoat is black.

JD doesn't give them any problems just a sad face, he like his brothers doesn't like the uncomfortable clothes he has to wear. He has red velveteen frock coat and black knee breaches, bronze trim for the coat and burgundy waistcoat. Hannah changes his wig to one a little smaller the one JD has on is a little too big and keeps falling forward covering his face.

Their grandparents get into their clothes next. Richard is wearing a black velveteen frock coat and knee breeches trim in gold with a paisley waistcoat. Molly's dress is green in color with silver embroidery in the same style as Meg's with the same stomacher and wig. After a while they leave the shop with all the necessary items for the upcoming party, but they have to come back again for more fittings over the course of the week.

Back home the kids enjoy the evening with their grandparents the day has not been so bad after all, but the boys are still not happy about their costumes.


End file.
